<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Our Completion by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501122">You Are Our Completion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Relationships, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Jack, it just doesn't quite seem right. Implied Nine/Rose/Jack, Ten/Jack, Jack/Rose, Ten/Rose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are Our Completion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="inner">
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p>Dear Jack,</p>
    <p>I don't know if there's any point in writing this. I hope there is; I hope you get this someday. The Doctor won't tell me what happened, not really. He says you stayed behind to rebuild Earth, but the way he looks when he thinks I can't see... you'd better not be dead, Jack. Please don't be dead.</p>
    <p>Anyway, I think you should know. I don't know if it will make a difference to you, but I think you should know.</p>
    <p>We don't work anymore, the Doctor and I. He still loves me, even if he'll never say, but being together... it just doesn't feel right anymore. It's not that he's changed. I mean, that was a little weird at first, but he's still him. It's just... I dunno, it's wrong.</p>
    <p>You were the one that brought us together, that made him stop dancing around it all and actually <em>dance</em>. Without you here... it's not that he's avoiding it again. It's just that it doesn't feel right anymore.</p>
    <p>I miss you, Jack. We were so good together, the three of us. You can't be dead. You have to come back and you won't even have to read this because I'll tell you. But you have to come back.</p>
    <p>I dunno why I'm even writing this because you're gonna come back and I'll tell you. But... it just feels right. Like it has to be done.</p>
    <p>We need you back, all of us. I miss you so much and the Doctor misses you, too. He's not obvious about it, of course. He's even better at hiding stuff than he was before because he'll cover it up with chatter and distraction. But... I'll come out of my room some nights, and he'll be there, standing in front of your door, leaning his forehead against it. The look on his face breaks my heart. I don't think he ever goes inside, so he shouldn't find this, I hope. Maybe the TARDIS will help make sure no one finds it but you. She misses you, too, you know. Whenever the Doctor works on her, he'll turn and start to say something, expecting you to be there. She'll hum at him, this mournful tone that makes me want to cry. We need you back, Jack. It's just not right without you anymore.</p>
    <p>Please come back.</p>
    <p>Love,<br/>Rose</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>